The Phoenix Knight
by DarkKnightCrystalTwolf
Summary: This is my original Sailor Moon fanfic. Outside of those characters that are part of Sailor Moon,I have my original characters. I use the manga names for instances of the past but will use the english names for the present. Enjoy the story! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Prelude in the Past**

Before the various planets' kingdoms became unified in the era called the Silver Millennium, there was once a small kingdom within the Earth kingdom that flourished in the area called Kingdom of Shangri-La. It was a vibrant valley that was in eternal spring with types of vegetation growing in harmony with the people who dwelt there. The royal family was special as they had long ago made a bargain with the sole original owner of the valley, the legendary Phoenix who in return for allowing the kingdom to flourish in harmony reserved the right to imbue one of the royal blood with all that it was. Generations went by till during a solar eclipse, the Phoenix called upon his favor as the only child of the king was born. A princess who was named after the creature had on the center of her forehead a single golden flame birthmark that marked her as unique.

However during the month long joyous celebrations of the heir's birth, an ancient evil attacked in the hopes of destroying the one power strong enough to remove its existence from the universe while the power was still too young to fight back. The queen gave her only child to a knight who rode with the infant princess, swearing an oath to raise her as both a princess and a warrior. Only once did the knight stop at the entrance to the valley to look back at the destruction of a kingdom. While Shangri-La was reduce to nothing more than a fanciful legend, the knight rode towards the Earth Kingdom with his princess sleeping in his arms unaware of what her future and destiny were to be…

_18 years later…._

"Crown Prince Endymion is looking for his brother, Prince Jiro and you're telling me that you have no clue where your charge vanished to, Phoenix," Jadeite snapped to a young man with red and gold hair that reminded him at times of being a living flame. Soft gold eyes looked at Jadeite as the young man; Phoenix was really a woman with a secret. Shrugging, she said, "Tis not my fault that my charge didn't show for his sword lesson this morning and I have been searching for him since. Maybe if you and the other three Shitennou would stop trying to make out with Princesses Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter, then you would not be harassing me so much." Her voice held slight annoyance and she turned to walk away. Wearing the royal blue tunic and silver pants with a silver cape, her hair was kept in a ponytail, she had found an annoyance that the ladies of the court were trying to flirt with her. The sword strapped to her side was known to be deadly in her hands as she has bested every challenger at tournaments including Endymion but to Jiro, she would lose.

As she walked away, Phoenix could hear Jadeite swearing that made her chuckle as she went inside the palace. Making her way to the library, she avoided looking at any in the hallways. Many of the servants gossip that Phoenix was cold and heartless which she didn't care. Her adoptive father before he passed away had made sure that she knew the truth of her birth and even now that knowledge was giving her a headache. Rubbing her temples, she felt someone bump into her and out of reaction she snapped, "Watch were you are going, clumsy fool." Looking at the person, she saw the blue eyes of Princess Serenity and groaned softly. "Forgive me princess but do try to be a little careful next time." "Only if you forgive me General Phoenix and I hope that you will be at the prince's ball. I think some of my ladies wish a dance with you," Princess Serenity said as if it was a fact. Another groan as she just walked away from the girl.

Ever since Crown prince Endymion had started dating Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, everybody had the crazy idea that it was wrong to be alone. Stepping into the library, she looked around quietly before heading over to a huge armchair. "Your highness, your brother is looking for you and personal recommendation from me is that you attend to him before I have to fight his guardians. As much I enjoy that, today of all days it would just put me in a foul mood," she said lightly. Sitting in the chair was a young man with a lightly tanned complexion, silver hair that was kept in a ponytail and warm amber gold eyes that seem to touch a person's soul. "What does Endymion want now" he groaned as he closed his book and stood up, holding the book out to Phoenix, "And why do you look like you are ready to kill everything in sight?" "Jiro, ever since your brother has started to date the Moon Princess, the ladies of the court have not given me a moment's peace." "Maybe if they knew what I knew," he teased. Panic raced through her as she looked at him asking with a dry mouth, "What do you know, my prince?" "I know that you will be my date and I expect you to wear a dress, take great care to look like a woman. That will allow us to enjoy an evening without the attempts of the ladies trying to corner us for dances. Don't worry I will send you a dress," Jiro said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Nodding she went to follow Jiro as he left the library.

Through the hallways, they walked as by custom with Jiro ahead of Phoenix who kept glancing around. They passed a few court ladies who whispered about them and Jiro teased, "Seems your bangs are what lends to you being sexy to the ladies." She blushed as her bangs concealed the golden flame birthmark on her forehead. "If you say so your highness" Phoenix said quietly. Soon they arrived in the audience hall where Endymion and Serenity were sitting close together, only to look up at them upon their arrival. "Brother, I was hoping you could find the time to attend the ball tonight. I have a few ladies of the moon court that you could be escort for," Endymion said as he watched his brother. Phoenix looked around as she moved to a window to look out at the garden below where she saw the Shitennou walking in the royal gardens with their respective princesses made a sharp pang of pain run through her heart. "Endymion, I already have a lady that I am bringing to the ball and don't need you to play match maker for me. I have time before I take the throne so I will enjoy what I like," Jiro answered. "Who is the lady?" His brother's question stunned him as he didn't know the answer to that question. Of course he hadn't thought of a name yet so he answered mysteriously, "You'll have to find out with the rest at the ball. Now if you lovebirds don't mind, I have to practice my swordsmanship with Phoenix."

Jiro bowed his head and went to life as Phoenix looked away from the happy scene below to follow him silently when she heard, "General Phoenix, stay a moment." Endymion's voice held the authority of a command which made her sigh softly a bit. Watching her prince left, she turned to look at Endymion and found both he and his princess staring at her quietly. "Do you know who this lady is" he asked her as she remained silent. "No I do not know Prince Endymion" was her reply. "You shadow my brother and you don't know. I find that hard to believe. Maybe some guard duty will help to refresh your memory. This woman should be of noble birth and good to my brother." Phoenix remained silent then said quietly, "Your brother is not a child, your highness and I shadow your brother when he is not on palace grounds. Outside of that, I do not know what activities he carries on with on palace grounds." Endymion laughed, "Very well, I excuse you this time but once we see this mysterious woman, you will have to follow her." She bowed her head and left, going to her own room.

Inside the room was waiting a beautiful green gown with small red rosebuds on the bodice with a gold thread vine. Picking the dress up she went to the mirror and looked at her reflection as she held the dress up. Tonight, she would be herself and turned from the mirror to put the dress in her closet. Inside the closet, in a beautifully carved box, rested the jewels of her kingdom along with a tiara that was made of blood rubies set in a silver frame. Running a hand over the box, she sighed softly then closed the closet. "So is the rarest flower that Prince Jiro has going to reveal itself tonight," asked a voice from the doorway of her room. Turning she looked at Kunzite and laughed, "Me a flower, you speak as if I am a woman and not a man." A white gloved hand brushed some imaginary dust off his white cape as Kunzite looked at her with soft blue eyes. "Maybe I was speaking about you or this mysterious woman. Prince Endymion has us on the lookout for her when she arrives. I take it that you are going to not attend and stay hidden away." "Yes, I will not have the ladies trying to force me into a dance with them." Kunzite stepped into the room and walked up to her then shook his head. "Just remember your promise to your prince." With that said he turned and left as she went to sit down at the desk as she pulled out her sketch book from her secret drawer and opened it to add more to her sketch of Jiro.

A few hours later, Phoenix was in the dress with light makeup on and her family's jewels about her neck, on her ears and around her wrist. With shaking hands, she placed the tiara on her hair that was up in an elegant bun with her bangs swept back to show off the gold flame birthmark on the center of her forehead. Looking at her reflection she blushed then went to leave her room. Once in the hallway she could hear the sounds of laughter, music and other sounds from the ballroom. Walking, she took deep breaths to keep herself calm as she was nervous. After what seemed hours, she arrived to the open doors where the local guard stood a little more at attention. Walking into the doorway, the majordomo approached her and cleared his throat. Looking at him Phoenix said softly, "The Princess of Shangri-la." The eyes of the majordomo widen as he motioned for silence and suddenly Phoenix felt all eyes settle on her as she heard the majordomo in a clear crisp loud voice announce, "The Princess of Shangri-la."

Going forward, Phoenix became aware of the silence as she started to go down the stairs where she paused midway when she saw Prince Jiro. He stood there at the bottom of the stairs watching her as he held an amethyst purple rose for her as he wore his uniform in his house colors. A blush crept on her cheeks as she resumed going down the stairs. Glancing around, she felt nervous as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Thank you for coming your highness. This is for you" Jiro said as he bowed and held out the rose. Taking it from him she smiled "Thank you for inviting me and for the lovely gift." Reaching up she tucked it into her hair as Jiro reached out to take her hand. Still blushing, Phoenix walked with him onto the dance floor and would start to dance with him. Soon Endymion and Serenity joined them as they were both staring at her intently as they danced. Looking at Jiro, he saw the fear in the soft gold eyes and whispered, "You look lovely, Phoenix but don't worry, I will not expose my general for what she really is." Relief flooded her as she smiled and whispered, "Thank you my prince but the others will not be so gracious."

The ball would find Phoenix dancing with Endymion's generals who never guessed who she was and the final dance came. Endymion left Serenity's side and approached Phoenix. "May I have this dance" he asked as she looked at him then at Jiro who nodded. "You may" she said softly as she would go to dance with him. During a turn, Endymion whispered, "Whoever you are, do not hurt my brother." She was stunned as it was clear that he didn't know who she was. After they had finished dancing, Jiro was quick to claim her and they left the ballroom, going out into the garden. Walking, Phoenix leaned against him lightly. "My prince, I am not pretending to be the princess of Shangri-La" she whispered to him. Jiro smiled as he put an arm around her waist, whispering, "So I have a beautiful princess who has been my guardian angel all this time. How lucky can I be?" She blushed and as they strolled Phoenix told him everything. Jiro listened quietly and patiently to the story then turned to look at her. "Don't worry, I won't betray your secret to any of them. Let them see you as the general while I have my princess. Just be careful, my brother might find a way to get you to reveal yourself," he said softly as they sat down on a bench. Looking up at the night sky, she kept her head on his shoulder and without speaking a word, they had fallen at first glance for each, not knowing that Endymion with his generals along with Serenity and her court were watching unsure of what was happening.

A few days after the ball, Phoenix was walking with her hands behind her back. Since the ball it was hard to stand by Jiro's side without wanting to reach to hold his hand. But they were watched closely by those around them. Soon the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into a month. All that time Phoenix's love for her prince deepen till one night Jiro had taken her to the sea. During the times they would go out on a date, Phoenix would wear a dress and be herself. This night was no exception as they walked on the beach with the moonlight illuminating everything around them. Finally Jiro turned and looked at her as he touched her cheek lightly as he said, "My love, I want to end this farce and let them see that I enjoy you as my general and my princess. You have shared everything that is you with me and though you have no one whose permission I need to seek, I will just ask for your permission to make you my bride?" Phoenix was surprised and blushed deeply as she lowered her gaze. Her heart was racing and the whole earth felt like it was spinning but remaining still at the same time. Lifting her gaze she looked at him and smiled. "I have nothing to offer in the ways of a kingdom but I offer you the rarest gift of all – my heart. A noble prince of the Earth kingdom should have more than a simple heart but if you will take this precious gift then I will give my permission to be your bride" her voice was soft and for the space of a few minutes, there was just the sound of the ocean lapping gently against the shore as the two leaned in to share a kiss.

A sound of swords being drawn stopped them before they could share their kiss and Phoenix felt Jiro slide something onto her finger as he whispered, "That is my royal signet ring, it marks you as mine until the day you give it back to me. Till then you are my princess and I will defend you to the death." Torches were lit and both were surprise to see Endymion standing there with a look on his face of anger. "Brother move away from her. She is not who she says she is. The true princess of Shangri-La has come to court this evening and says that your general is not only a liar but a murderer" the accusation rang clear in his voice as Phoenix felt the world drop away. Jiro drew his sword and stood before her snapping, "This is the true princess who kept herself hidden from those that pursue her. The woman that made false claim against her is the murderer and if any of you dare to take the woman I love, the woman who stood by my side away from me, I will kill you all!" Slowly the guards along with Zoisite, Jadeite, Kunzite, and Nephrite were approaching them and before she could stop him, Jiro lunged at them. He fought them in a skirmish but in the end, he was overpowered and made to watch as Endymion walked towards Phoenix who stood there.

"You are hereby under arrest for treason to the throne, for the deaths of an entire kingdom and for ensnaring a prince who was to be your next target," Endymion stated with authority. Phoenix's gold eyes shimmered with pain and tears as he looked at her then heard her say, "I am no traitor to any throne, I do not have the blood of my people and my family on my hands but carry the burden of pain for their loss and I would never harm the man I love deeply." As she spoken the gold flame on her forehead started to glow with power as she continued, "The woman who spoke lies to you is the true culprit and I, Phoenix, daughter of King Nicholas and Queen Alexandria will never accept such lies" The power shimmered around her as her dress changed to a regal dress with a sword belted around her waist and a crown made of beautiful gold orange feathers that were alive with fire sat atop her head. "Prince Endymion, I had sanctuary within the walls of your kingdom. I was free to be simply General Phoenix, friend and loyal protector of Prince Jiro but then something happened within me. I fell in love with the prince and once I shared the truth of who I was, he simply treated me the same. But now to be falsely accused, I can no longer enjoy the peace I had here. My heart will always belong to my prince Jiro but the next time you see me, the great kingdoms of our solar system will fall."

A wall of fire sprang up and engulfed her but vanish. Phoenix was no longer standing before Endymion. She had vanished and in the shock, the Shitennou holding Jiro loosen their grip. He broke free and charged Endymion who turned in time to see his brother land face first in the sand. Looking down at him sadly, he said simply, "One day you'll forgive me Jiro but it was the best thing to do for all of us." Getting up Jiro glared at Endymion as his anger could be felt as he spat, "I will never forgive you, Endymion. Phoenix was going to be my wife and you ruined it. For that I will make sure that you suffer for it. Consider me your worst enemy for this life and the next. The best thing was to let me be happy! Instead you turn against me. Do not come near me ever again!" He turned his back to his brother and heard them leave but Kunzite remained. Walking forward, he picked up something from the sand and held it out to him whispering, "Forgive me your highness but she left this behind. Not all were taken by the accuser and I argued for both your sakes. I hope you two find happiness despite those that wish to keep you apart." Jiro looked at his hand to see a necklace that held a locket when opened played what would be called the Phoenix song. He looked at Kunzite as he took it and put it on. "You I can forgive as you were the one to tell me the truth and gave her the confidence to be herself with me. But you have to serve my brother and keep him safe for me. I can no longer dwell in the same place where he is. I'm going to find her" he said with determination. Kunzite watched him go and whispered, "Best of luck to you." Then he went back to the palace where things were starting to show that the end of the era known as the Silver Millennium was approaching the moment of its decline.

_Three years pass_….

At last Princess Serenity was having her first formal ball to celebrate her coming of age for the throne and was crowned that morning as the crown princess for the Moon Kingdom. Lately her mother's bodyguard seemed to be ever present despite the fact that the person who was female wore a hooded cloak and mask to conceal their identity as well as gloves on the hands to conceal any glimpse of identity. Three years ago, the person just showed up and her mother without questioning the appearance made the person her bodyguard. There was something odd about the person and yet familiar. However those thoughts were quickly abandoned as she was dressed and heading downstairs to the ball where her friends and court were dancing along with the man she loved.

Once downstairs and in the ballroom she saw Endymion talking to her mother and after saying hello to her mother, they went out onto the balcony to have some time to themselves before having to be around the others. However the exchange was cut short as screams came from the ballroom. Rushing inside, both Serenity and Endymion were shock to see his loyal Shitennou fighting with the women they love who in her warriors. Before they recovered, an army poured in to slaughter the remaining quests along with the royals. At the head of the army was Prince Jiro dressed in black and looking like he was taking delight in the killing. Serenity saw her mother's bodyguard fighting until Jiro confronted the masked stranger. Their fight was brief as Jiro gravely wounded the person then her mother. A scream came from her mouth which made the bodyguard take the queen's wrist and pull her to safety. Coming to them, the person motioned for them to follow.

Running through the hallways, the sound of slaughter and fighting filled the air. A couple of times they heard a name mentioned that added to the mystery. Once inside a room, the bodyguard blocked it then turned to look at them quietly before going to her mother Queen Selenity and trying to heal the wound. "Who are you that you risk yourself for us" Serenity asked. "Someone who should have foreseen this and prevented it but destiny will have its way," the voice said. Both Endymion and Serenity looked at each other as the voice though muffled was familiar. "Who are you" Endymion asked as his former generals walked into the room. Without answering Selenity's bodyguard rushed the four generals and was in heated combat with them. Endymion joined in and in the midst of the fighting had accidental given the bodyguard another wound. Jiro who had entered had seen this and smirked as it meant that one more obstacle was gone. Endymion was gravely injured and fell back to where Serenity held onto him. Jiro and the four generals started to move forward when the bodyguard got in the way.

"You are dying and can no longer protect your queen and princess. Just die" Jiro said cruelly. Removing the hooded cloak, long gold red hair was reveal as a gloved hand removed the mask to reveal that it was Phoenix. "I may die but the evil that wishes to destroy this kingdom I will face till the last breath," she stated as Jiro stood there in shock. Endymion and Serenity were shocked as well. Then Jiro remembered that Endymion had wounded her as he shouted, "Kill them all but her, don't harm. Queen Beryl will be pleased to have that princess with us." Phoenix's eyes filled with sadness as she moved to stop each one of the generals. When the last Shitennou fell, Phoenix felt her strength leave as she collapsed. Laying there, she felt coldness closing in as Jiro went to her. Holding her in his arms, he whispered, "Stay with me." She started to cry as she saw the locket and whispered, "This is not the end but the beginning." Closing her eyes she grew limp in his arms as Jiro screamed in anger and pain. During this time Selenity used the Silver Imperial Crystal to end the invasion, to end the Silver Millennium and to send all to the future to be reborn. Where the past stops, the future begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainy Day Beginnings**

All of Tokyo was buzzing about the international model superstar that was coming to live in Tokyo. Fans from all age ranges were gathered in the waiting area of the gate as the plane was pulling in. The paparazzi arrived as the passengers were disembarking then the one that all waited for was seen walking out. The long gold red hair was in a ponytail as sunglasses covered blue gold eyes as the young woman was wearing a blue sundress. The flashes of the camera of the paparazzi started to go off as the fans started to cheer and ask for autographs. A soft smile was on her lips as she went signing photos of herself as five men dressed in black uniforms stood on the edge of the crowd watching her. Satisfied that the woman was not a threat to them, they left but one heard someone shout, "Miss Phoenix, do you plan on attending the cherry blossom festival?" The woman, Phoenix smiled and said "Yes I do. Since I've Tokyo my home, I am planning on attending all the festivals. Now if you don't mind, I do have to get to my new home and settle in. Have a good day." She waved as she walked towards baggage claim where her driver had her bags and waiting to escort her to her limo. The man that had remain took out a locket and opened it hearing the song as he watched the woman leave. He vanished as the song ended and no one in the airport realized it.

Once Phoenix was in the car she made sure to keep the windows up and sighed softly. "You did a good job Miss Rivers. If you need someone to show you around, I have a good college friend that would enjoy a break from studies and he'll make sure that you see everything worth seeing," her driver said as he was driving towards the gated home that had a view of the ocean with a beautiful garden in it. Closing her eyes she nods, replying, "Thank you and tell your friend to stop by to introduce himself." The driver nodded as he pulled into the driver and got out to take her luggage inside as she got out. Taking the key out of her purse, she looked at the small villa then smiled at the garden as she was going to enjoy tending to it. Walking up to the door she went inside and looked around. It was her home and reflected her tastes in the ancient cultures as well as simple furniture. This was one photo opportunity that the press would love to take advantage of but this was for her and what friends should make. The driver brought her luggage in and whistled at the sight. Phoenix turned and held out some money. "Thank you for your help and it took a while to collect some of these pieces. When can I expect your friend," she said as she went to take the luggage further into her home. "I called my friend before I brought your luggage in and he should be here in about fifteen minutes. I hope that I can be of further service in the future" the driver said as he took the money then left.

While she waited for the man's friend to show up, Phoenix took her luggage up the slightly spiral staircase to the bedroom. Putting the luggage atop the bed, she started to unpack as most of her clothes had arrived with the furniture and had been put away by the designer she hired to make sure that her home felt like a home and not some cold space. The last bit of clothing was put away when the doorbell rang. Walking back down, she went to the front door and opened it. A pair of soft warm hazel eyes looked at her and she saw confusion as she tilted her head. "Please don't tell me that the knowledge of who I am is overwhelming because I will feel really awful about it," Phoenix said to put the man at ease. Darien was confused as ever since Serena revealed herself to be the reincarnated Princess Serenity, memories from that life found ways to disrupt his current life. Just like now, the woman he could swear was Phoenix from his past life. He recovered and smiled and held out a rose then said, "I brought this to say welcome but I see your garden is full of such flowers." A light blush crossed her face as she took the rose saying "One more rose adds to the beauty of the garden." Holding the rose she stood there as Darien offered his arm. "I hope you don't mind traveling by motorcycle and I have a few friends to meet at the Crown Arcade if you don't mind. It has a fruit parlor attached to it." Phoenix laughed softly and shook her head. "I don't mind at all."

Soon she was on the back of Darien's motorcycle, enjoying what he was showing her as she wore the spare helmet that he had. Her first day in Tokyo was going well as they pulled up in front of Crown Arcade as a high school girl with her long blond hair in pigtails stormed up to the motorcycle and started to say, "Darien, who is she? I'm your girlfriend." The blond turned her royal blue eyes towards Phoenix whose gold eyes showed confusion as the blond continued, "You get away from my boyfriend right this moment." "Serena, take it easy. She is new in town and I was showing her around then decided to introduce her to the Arcade," Darien said as he removed his helmet and got off the motorcycle. That seemed to sooth the blond, Serena who then asked, "So who is she?" By this time Serena's friends had joined them as Phoenix got off the motorcycle. Removing the helmet, her long gold red hair fell loose and all the girls just stared at her as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, she said, "Hello and I do apologize but I rather have your boyfriend as a friend. You are such good friends I can tell." All at once the girls started to talk at once which made her laugh.

Darien held Serena in his arms as he said, "Maybe we can show her the arcade and fruit parlor as we treat her just like one of us." "Come on Darien, this is the legendary Phoenix Rivers who modeled in all the great fashion shows," said Mina in awe. "Really, I wasn't aware of that. Come on, let's go inside," said Darien as he walked with Serena inside. Phoenix followed and Andrew who was behind the counter just started stammering, "I…I ha...have all…all your photos, Miss Rivers. Can I ha...have your autograph?" She smiled and nods, saying "Of course and in exchange you show which is the best game to play in the arcade, deal?" Andrew blushed and nodded as he produced the _Vogue_ magazine that had her on the cover. Taking the marker he offered she signed it then was taking to a game machine that was Sailor V. He explained how to play the game then Phoenix was off playing the game on her own. Serena, Mina and Lita watched in shock as Phoenix was doing very well for her first time. When she finally died, the girls took her into the fruit parlor where their waitress was falling over herself. After placing their order, Ami asked, "Was it difficult to balance school with modeling?" The girls looked at Ami as if she had just asked a weird question as Phoenix said, "Actually the modeling help me learn more about fashion then what was taught in the school's classroom."

Their order came along with a blue rose for Phoenix from a secret admirer. Blushing as she took the flower from the waitress, she tucked it into her hair. By the time she left, Serena and her friends were now friends of Phoenix. When she had left, Darien looked at them quietly. "Something the matter, Darien," Rei asked. He nods then said, "We all recall our lives from the Silver Millennium and Phoenix Rivers is from there. She was the woman that my brother loved to the point that he turned against us because I was…" He fell silent as Ami said, "Wait a minute, you mean that General Phoenix that was your brother's sole general and protector was really a princess in disguise. And that you are responsible for her showing up to protect Queen Selenity." Darien nods and explained what he remembered when Rei snapped, "Well duh, your brother loved her greatly like you loved your princess. Couldn't you give a benefit of the doubt for once in your past life?" He sighed softly as he took the lecture from the remaining girls before saying, "I know my brother is alive but I haven't found him. Now that we know she is alive and reborn, my brother will be drawn to her. Something tells me that it is about to get worse." As they were leaving, the clouds that had been gathering turned dark and it started to rain. Heading to their separate homes, the girls were thinking about Phoenix in a whole new light.

Meanwhile Phoenix was walking back to her place when she took cover from the rain before she got too soak. Standing in the sheltered entrance way of an apartment building, she felt that the meeting with Darien and her new friends was somehow familiar as she heard a throat being cleared. Turning her gold eyes meet a pair of warm amber eyes of a man that was handsome as he was dressed in black jeans and a silver shirt with a blue jacket. "Excuse me miss but are you the famous model Phoenix Rivers" he asked as his voice was warm. Nodding as she smiled. "I am and afraid that I was unprepared for this rain storm" she said as she looked back out at the street and sidewalk. "Well I was on my way out and I have an umbrella that I am willing to share in exchange for the honor of walking you home. My name is Jiro Black" "Who am I to turn down such a noble gesture? Thank you, Jiro Black." He walked with her out to the sidewalk where he opened the umbrella and soon the two of them were walking towards Juuban Park. After a few minutes they were walking through the park when the sounds of a battle were heard. His amber eyes narrowed as he thought _Damn them, they had to pick this to fight those stupid sailor scouts_. Hearing the sounds of battle seemed to stir something with Phoenix which caused her to shake her head. Jiro watched her unsure what was going on when one of the youmas that were mindless foot soldiers was tossed in front of them. He didn't jump back as he grabbed her arm when the youma looked at him. His eyes narrowed as he knew the youma could reveal him so he mentally told the youma to attack them. The confusion in the youma's eyes was there briefly before it went to attack them.

Phoenix watched this and taking a hold of Jiro's arm, she pulled him out of reach and delivered a hard punch to the youma's midsection, sending the youma flying back. Standing there between him and the youma, she narrowed her gold eyes and waited. The youma got to his feet and sent an energy blast towards them. Without a word she pushed Jiro into the bushes and waited for the blast to hit her. "Mars Flame Sniper" a voice called out as a fiery arrow smashed into the energy blast. Soon the sailor scouts appeared to form a barrier in front of Phoenix but the youma used a wide energy blast to knock the scouts away. Following his order, the youma rushed towards Phoenix as Jiro watched from the bushes. "Beryl wants you Prince Jiro," said a familiar voice as Jedite appeared hovering. Jiro growled, "Fine but we go back together. If that youma hurts that woman greatly, I am going to destroy whether Beryl likes it or not." They vanished as Phoenix watched the youma then dodge its attack. The sailor scouts in the meantime were slowly getting to their feet as Sailor Moon was getting ready to call upon her powers to dispatch the youma when something happen that caused both the girls and youma to pause.

As she stood there, Phoenix felt a warmth spread over her as the gold flame mark appeared on her forehead as a gold red crystal appeared before her. "Awaken my daughter and let the power of the phoenix flow freely through you" said a soft male voice as her hand reached out for the crystal. Once she touched the crystal, it shaped itself into a small ceremonial dagger as words came to mind that she spoke, "Phoenix transformation." The dagger burst into flames that moved over her hand to cover her body. As the fire dimmed, gone was the sundress replaced by armored clothing of tunic and pants colored gold red with boots of black as a circlet of red feathers crowned her head with the gold red crystal now in the shape of a phoenix in mid rising. The power from the transformation could be felt in the Negaverse as she opened her eyes, staring at the youma. " Big mistake attacking innocent people and for that I will deliver justice. In the name of justice, you will be punished." Standing there, she slowly brought a hand up as she said, "Burning ice." A golden orb of energy started to form in the center of her hand and with a flick of her wrist, the golden orb was sent hurling towards the youma. On its way to its target the golden orb transformed into ice shards that had flames at their hearts. As the shards hit the youma, the flames were released and destroyed the youma.

As the youma was destroyed, the sailor scouts approached her. Sailor moon smiled and said, "That was really cool what you did. Who are you?" "Phoenix Knight" was the emotionless reply as gold eyes watched the girls. "Are you going to fight with us," asked Sailor Jupiter who was the most impressed of the girls. "No and you'll forget what you saw." "Then you are a threat to us and our princess" challenged Sailor mars. Phoenix shook her head saying, "I protect the innocent and can care little about the moon princess or you." "So what are you going to do" asked Sailor Venus and Mercury at the same time as Phoenix started to walk away. "Do what you clearly aren't doing. Protect the innocent" she called out and vanished. The girls looked at each other before de-transforming and going home. Phoenix had also de-transformed and had a headache. Despite the fact that she had transformed, none of her previous life's memories had resurfaced. Nephlite had watched and went to report back to the other generals and Jiro.

"You mean that the woman is another sailor scout," asked Zoycite. Nephlite shook his head as he said, "No she is not another scout but calls herself a knight whose mission is to protect the innocent. It is clear that she has no intention of joining the sailor brats and is not going to be a problem as long as she is not around to stop our efforts of gathering energy for Beryl." Jiro remained silent then said, "She is more than a simple knight and she will be mine to handle, is that clear? Beryl already approves of this and that means that you four will continue gathering energy while I work on bringing this new warrior to our side of the fight." Jedite, Nephlite, Zoycite and Malachite both nod and vanish as Jiro took out the locket necklace and opened it. Listening to the melody, he closed his eyes and planned on getting his princess back at all costs.

Meanwhile when Phoenix arrived home, she was soaking wet and went to change into warm dry clothes. The crystal had morphed itself into a gold bracelet with a red crystal at the center. Once she felt the chill of the rain vanish, she went to pour herself a glass of red wine. Taking the glass, she went to the patio doors to stare out at the sea while she took a sip of the wine. Her mind went over what happen and she was still puzzled by this new part of herself. So far it seemed like with the exception of a few bumps her new life was off to a great start. The rain soothed her as she walked away and sat down to read a book and enjoy her wine while the storm seemed to slowly move on its way to other new beginnings in new areas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fashion's **Débutante

It had been a few months since she had arrived in Tokyo and Phoenix had found a place to house her fashion business complete with a showroom. Darien and the girls would stop by to talk or see what new dress or jacket she came up with. When they weren't around, Phoenix was busy but she had hired an assistant that would leave her a blue rose on her desk in the morning. Every once in a while, she would become the Phoenix Knight to save the innocent from the youmas that were trying to take their energy but the last encounter, she had to fight the sailor scouts as well. Now in three days it would be the debut of her first collection and already the papers were talking about her being fashion's newest debutante as well as calling her business House of Phoenix.

Sitting in her office, she was looking over the sketches for the piece that would be the jewel of her business. So far none of the outfits caught her eye or seem to be alluring. Closing her eyes she sat back in the chair and ran a hand through her hair. _Fashion isn't suppose to be easy but without a centerpiece for my first collection, I am already through_ Phoenix thought as Jiro walked into her office with a blue rose in his hand when he saw her in thought. That brought a smile to his face as his plan of winning her heart before revealing himself was so far working. _Don't worry my princess, soon you will be at my side and I will not lose you again_ he thought as he placed the rose on her desk. Opening her eyes she looked at him and smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Morning Jiro, you've brighten my day with your rose. To be honest, I have a problem. I can't find the centerpiece of my first collection and in three days I have to present the collection," she said as she picked up the rose and smelled it then put into the vase. "You need fresh inspiration so I will handle things today and you just walk around the city so you get inspired," Jiro said as he stood there. Standing up she smiled and nods. "Good idea and are you sure that you will be alright?" He nods and smiled as he had another reason to have her out of the office.

Taking her purse, she waved goodbye to Jiro and started to walk. Heading towards the Crown Arcade fruit parlor, Phoenix looked around for anything that would speak to her of inspiration for the centerpiece. As she was crossing the street, a man with short blond hair bumped into her and she looked into his hazel brown eyes. The stare was cold but yet she felt she knew this man somehow. "Watch where you are going," he snapped and hurried on his way as she shook off the feeling and continued walking. Arriving at the fruit parlor, she sat down and ordered a glass of ice tea then reached into her purse to take out the small sketchpad she carried. Removing the pencil, she would start to sketch some designs based on her surroundings but still nothing seem to make her feel good about the outfit. "Mind if I join you" Darien asked which startled Phoenix. Looking up she smiles at him but didn't see the girls which meant they were either playing games or something. "I don't mind Darien. I've been meaning to see you and the girls to invite you all to my first runway collection presentation three days from now" she said. He looked down at the sketch pad then up at her. "We'll be there. I wanted to talk to you about your special power." She looked at him like he was talking crazy. "What special power? I learn how to sketch outfits in fashion school. There is nothing special about that, Darien." "That is not what I meant Phoenix. I meant your special power as the Phoenix Knight. Don't you remember your past?" "Phoenix Knight? What do you mean remember my past? The only past I remember is my very wealthy parents giving me the best education and being disappointed with my choice to be a fashion designer and model before they died. As for this Phoenix Knight, I would not have the strength to fight those creatures that everyone hears about. I think I'll try the museum for inspiration. See you around Darien." With that Phoenix got up and left as Darien sat there in shock then stood up, heading to the temple where Rei was a shrine maiden and the rest of the girls were.

Meanwhile the short hair blond man walked into the building where Phoenix had her fashion business. Jiro stood there waiting as he looked at the man. "Jedite, what are you doing here," Jiro commanded as he watched the man move towards the back room where the finished outfits were. Jedite didn't answer him as Jiro followed him then closed the door. "Beryl wants you to use this fashion show to collect energy and she might be willing to overlook you courting that woman," Jedite said coolly. A growl came from Jiro as black energy shimmered around him. "I serve Beryl of my own will for the betrayal of my brother. You serve Beryl as a slave Jedite! That woman is the woman I love and I will do as Beryl commands but you harm my woman and not even Beryl will save you. Is that clear?" Jedite laughs and turns to look at him with a smirk saying, "I already bumped into your woman. If I had no attraction to Sailor Mars, I would take that one for my own evil purposes." As he continued to laugh until he stumbled back from a blast, knocking over a few dress forms that held outfits. Stunned Jedite looked up at a very pissed off Jiro who snapped, "She is off limits to you four. Any of you who dare to harm her or use her as a pawn for energy gathering will suffer for it. Now get out of here." Jedite stood up and glared at him as he thought _So this woman keeps him from serving Beryl mind and soul. I shall see that corrected by either turning her to our side or destroying her_ before he vanished. Jiro sighed as he picked up the knocked over outfits and left the room after adding the seed of a youma into a few outfits.

Phoenix was walking around the museum when she came across an exhibit of legends. Pausing at the part that talked about the moon princess, she looked at the mannequin and started to sketch before she moved on to the section about Shangri-La. Reading it, she saw flashes of a dance, a man telling her that he loved her and another man accusing her of betrayal. Shaking her head, she left the exhibit and looked at her sketchpad. There was the design of a set of six gowns for a princess. It gave her an idea of what the centerpiece would be. Heading back, she saw Mina walking with Ami. "Mina, Ami, hi" Phoenix called out to the girls who waved and walked towards her. "Hello Phoenix, how is the collection going," asked Mina as Ami said, "Hello Miss Phoenix." She smiled at them. "I need you two and the rest to join me at my business. I am going to create the centerpiece and you girls are the perfect models for them," Phoenix said as she saw the excitement creep into Mina's eyes. "Will we be part of the runway show" Mina was quick to ask to which Phoenix nodded. Striking a supermodel pose Mina said, "Of course we'll be there." "Great, I should have the dresses ready to fit to each of you. At that time, we'll pair up jewelry as well" Phoenix added then bowed, "See you soon. I have a good feeling about this." Walking away, she was already choosing the fabric for the dresses and how to make each one different from the other.

Mina looked at Ami then asked, "Why is she being nice when she kicked our asses last time?" Ami blinked her blue eyes as she was considering an answer then slowly said, "Because I believe that somehow, Phoenix and Phoenix Knight are two separate identities within the same body. Maybe she hasn't woken up fully yet." "Is that possible? I mean it is not like I don't want her being nice to us but I don't want to get blindsided by an ambush suddenly." Ami nods, "I know but still we only know this and the Negaverse doesn't. Besides my mom has been talking about this runway show for a while so she will be thrilled that I am doing it outside of studying." "Let's go tell the others." The girls started to walk towards the Hikawa Shrine and once they got there, they saw Rei yelling at Serena again. Some things didn't change with their new knowledge as they went to join them. "But Rei, it's not like I don't try" Serena whined which made Rei growled, "Grow up Serena. You might be the princess but you still act like a klutz. Hi Ami, Mina." Lita looked at the two girls then said, "How was the walk?" It was anything to stop Rei from attacking Serena. "We ran into Phoenix, which was odd," Mina said which got Rei to stop yelling and stare intensely at the two. Serena sniffled as she moved to sit next to Lita. "Did you fight" Rei asked and both Mina and Ami shook their heads no. "Darien was here earlier until Princess Klutz over there knocked over a few stands. He mentioned this to us. Something about Phoenix being awake enough to be the Phoenix Knight but not fully awake to be who she is." Mina sat down next to Serena as Ami tapped her chin. "I thought that after our encounter. But how can someone from the Silver Millennium awake only enough to become a warrior but not even remember us as the scouts or herself being a warrior. It is an intriguing puzzle," Ami said as she sat down. Mina in the meantime was whispering into Serena's ear which caused the pigtail blonde's eyes to widen from whatever it was that Mina was telling her. Rei was quick to turn on the two blondes and stare at them until one of them spilled the secret that they were sharing. No doubt that it was something about her being short fused or a hot head which would earn them a pleasant run around the temple being chased by her pet crows. Mina squirmed in her seat as did Serena and before Mina broke, it was Serena who blurted out, "We are going to be in the runway show. She is making dresses for us to wear. I'm so excited Rei. It will be the start of my modeling career then Darien will have no choice but to always be mine." Giggling bubbled up from Serena as the other girls just sighed softly and shook their heads. Sometimes Serena was more a child then a grown woman it seemed to them.

Meanwhile Phoenix had returned to her business and was soon locked in the workroom, creating the dresses, not paying attention to the waning daylight. A hand on her shoulder jolted her and she looked up to see Jiro looking at her. "You've not eaten since you got back. I take it that these lovely dresses are your centerpieces. They are fit for a queen but as your employee and friend, I am insisting on you stopping and having dinner with me," he said as he started to pull her up from her chair. She blushed as she let him and nods saying, "Just the one time, I'll let you get away with this. So what's for dinner?" As she smiled at him, Jiro felt a rush go through him as he shrugged. "It's a surprise." They left the business and got into Jiro's car heading to dinner. While they were gone, a slender box showed up on her desk as Jadeite's laughter echoed lightly.

Dinner was in a nice restaurant followed by a walk in the park by moonlight. Phoenix found herself starting to lean against him as she was enjoying herself. As she did so, a flash of something somewhere else in another time that would seem to mirror this moment swept over her causing her to stumble a bit. "You alright" he asked with concern as she nodded. "Yes but I should get home and get some sleep. Have to finish those dresses and before we know it the debut of my first collection will be upon us. It'll be hectic but fun" "You will wow all of Tokyo with your designs. They are breath taking in my opinion." "Thank you, care to see me home?" "That would be an honor my dear Phoenix." Walking her home, Jiro felt a bit of his old self back as if everything that he had suffered was gone in that moment. Leaving her at her home, he went back to the Negaverse only to lounge on a divan humming to himself as he was alone.

The three days soon passed and everything was ready. The crowd was dressed in their finest as both buyers and reporters were waiting to see Phoenix's first collection. Backstage, it was utter chaos as people were doing hair, makeup, putting on jewelry and a few dresses that were meant to be part of spring time seemed to shimmer. The models wearing them were looking pale and as the music started, the models started to walk out to show off each outfit. The girls were dressed in their princess dresses and were excited as Phoenix wearing one herself smiled at them. Everything went smoothly and as the models came back out to be on the runway as a whole, the seeds of the youma that Jiro had left in a few outfits sprung to life. The youmas wasted no time in taking energy from those around them as the girls vanished and as Phoenix went to leave, a youma reached for her as the Sailor Scouts showed up. Before any of them could launch an attack to help Phoenix, Jiro dressed as a knight rescued Phoenix leaving the Scouts to finish the rest. He would vanish as Phoenix laid on the floor stunned and dazed as the youma had taken a bit of energy from her. Once the chaos was down, Phoenix started to get to her feet. Her night was ruined as she went to a corner backstage and started to cry. "Hey, you alright miss" asked Jadeite in his disguise as a photographer. Phoenix looked at him and shook her head. "No, those creatures ruined my very first runway as a designer and I don't know what to do," she said through tears. "Let me take you out to dinner with some wine then tomorrow you will read that your fashion show is nothing but the talk of the town." She wiped the tears and nodded. "Alright, let me go change." "Please don't and it's my treat."

As Jadeite and Phoenix left, both the scouts and Jiro watched. The girls went to go change as Jiro growled deeply. Jadeite was trying to take his woman from him and that meant that Beryl's favorite was about to have a fight on his hands. He vanished as he went to make arrangements to make Jadeite's life horrible. Jadeite was treating Phoenix like she was made out of glass and left her at her home, noticing that she was wearing the dark crystal necklace that he had left earlier. He left her to go keep a watch over Rei as he felt drawn to her. Phoenix alone, collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep while the crystal seemed to glows as it was starting to slowly work its dark magic on her.


End file.
